


Glowing Green

by cammiwrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Awkward, Depressing, F/M, kind of endgame spoilers, mentions of sex & kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammiwrites/pseuds/cammiwrites
Summary: You were working with the Avengers for a year before Odin decided that sending Loki to earth would teach him some humility, like it had did with his brother Thor. And of course the day of his arrival, Hydra had attacked some military compound in another country, leaving only you to greet the demi god. You thanked the universe that Thor was transporting him and you wouldn’t have to deal with the trickster alone. You remember thinking that being in the very room with him would be terrifying but instead it was the complete opposite. His aura was alluring. His presence seemed like it was luring you in.





	Glowing Green

**Author's Note:**

> From my blog on tumblr @cammi-writes

You and your sister were recruited by the Avengers initiative after the attack on New York led by Loki. Your sister was gifted with physical strength while you were gifted with a brain. Neither of you had powers but your natural gifts were too much for the Avengers and SHIELD to pass up, so there you guys were. At 18 and 21 years old, you were helping some of the bravest people in the world protect the country.

You were working with the Avengers for a year before Odin decided that sending Loki to earth would teach him some humility, like it had did with his brother Thor. And of course the day of his arrival, Hydra had attacked some military compound in another country, leaving only you to greet the demi god. You thanked the universe that Thor was transporting him and you wouldn’t have to deal with the trickster alone. You remember thinking that being in the very room with him would be terrifying but instead it was the complete opposite. His aura was alluring. His presence seemed like it was luring you in.

Maybe that was why you were the only one to be civil with Loki, other than Thor of course. While everyone else was filled with hatred towards the god, you were curious about his nature. Maybe it was because you had also been adopted and found out rather suddenly. You related to Loki’s anger. His hatred for his father. Because you had been there yourself. The only difference was that you were human and your idea of rebellion was getting your lip pierced and wrecking his car. Loki, an Asgardian’s version of rebellion was trying to rule a whole planet.

It started off simple. You would be the only one to say “Hello” to Loki in the common areas of the Avenger tower. You would try to include Loki into group discussions. Then it turned into sharing a cup of coffee in the mornings when no one was awake and watching movies late at night when everyone was asleep. It turned into secret glances and stolen kisses. Jealous eyes and feelings of longing.

You guys had, had a complicated relationship for several months before things turned… intimate. What had brought it on was Loki’s jealousy and his own self doubt when it came to his brother. Jane had just broken up with Thor and you admit, Thor was getting a little bit friendly. But you had never been attracted to the god of thunder the way you had been towards Loki. So the confusion you felt after Loki had dragged you out of the party Tony had threw and into his sleeping quarters out of nowhere. You could hear the anger in the way his voice hissed and you could feel the intimidation radiating off of him. You should have been scared but all you could see was the worry in his eyes. The worry he had that he would lose yet another person to his brother. That’s why you had given into it. Loki would have jumped your bones the first time he saw the glint of want in your eyes but you had been so scared about what other people would have thought that you didn’t.

 

It was 6 months after your first time together when everyone had found out. You thanked the universe that they found out after you guys had became official because it was a battle getting Loki to admit he had feelings for a human. The way everyone found out was not an ideal experience. Lets just say that you had a thing for dominant men and Jarvis misread a situation going on between you and Loki in your bedroom, tremendously. Do you know how it feels to have Iron Man and Captain America attack your boyfriend because they thought he was trying to strangle you? It’s a very uncomfortable feeling.

Nobody had approved of your relationship at first. Even Thor had his reservations. Many had thought you were being manipulated by the god. Others simply thought you were a young girl acting out despite being out of your teenage years at the time. But as time went on, the team realized that Loki’s feelings for you were genuine as was yours.

It was at the fight between Tony and Cap over Bucky. Despite agreeing with Cap, you had been helping Tony, knowing that if you had went with Cap, Loki would have followed making him an intergalactic criminal again. You were not a fighter but you were a techie and Tony wanted you to sit in the sidelines and try to scramble the jet that Cap & Bucky were trying to get to. One of Tony’s blasts went awry and was coming straight for you until Loki had taken the hit for you. That was the moment everyone had realized how true your relationship was.

The last time you had saw Loki was the night before your wedding. He had kissed you softly which was unlike him and told you how much he loved you.

You were left standing at the altar in front of your friends like a fool. The worst part was that you had never expected what he had done. When Thor came to speak to you, your first thought was that Loki had gotten hurt but when Thor eased your mind and explained that Loki was back on Asgard, you still had the best in mind. You had never expected that Loki had went home simply because he did not want to marry a human. Thor had explained how asgardians age differently and how you would wither away long before Loki. But his explanations meant nothing because all you felt was heartache and anger. You had wasted years on that man.

You had left the Avengers a few months after that. You couldn’t stand the pity. You couldn’t stand living in a building filled with memories of him. So you had decided to travel. To find yourself without everyone else around to make you second guess yourself. That’s how you found yourself at 177A Bleecker Street being taught magic by a certain doctor that had been tasked with protecting the planet.

You had found out Loki sacrificed himself from Thor in midst of the battle against Thanos. It absolutely broke your heart but you didn’t have much time to grieve because the Infinity snap happened and you were one of trillions that disappeared.

Coming back to life after 6 years is a strange feeling. Finding out what had happened in the six years was like a punch to the gut. Finding out who you had lost and who had been broken felt wrong. It was hard but after time you had came to terms with what had happened.

You went back to train with Dr. Strange and that’s where the surviving Avengers found you, years later, looking for help against another threat against your world.

“Do you think she’ll be happy to see me?”

“I do not know, brother. Lady Y/n has changed much since you had last seen her. In some ways, she reminds me of you” Thor looked at his brother and then back through the window where you practiced your magic that glowed green.


End file.
